


Гарри Поттер в Дурмстранге

by AnGoForever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnGoForever/pseuds/AnGoForever
Summary: Гарри Поттер провёл своё детство всё с тем же ужасным семейством Дурслей, но у него была заботливая старушка-сирена Стейлани, которая рассказывала ему сказки о прекрасной школе магии в Болгарии и перед смертью оставила в подарок своё наследие в добавок к удивительным способностям находить общий язык со всеми животными. И теперь всё это безбашенное счастье свалилось на голову бедных Дурмстрангцев.
Relationships: Viktor Krum/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Предыстория

Гарри остановился перед барной стойкой "Дырявого котла" и приготовился впервые использовать Её "подарок" на ком-то, кроме Дурслей. Вложив капельку воли в свой голос, он заговорил нежно и мелодично, околдовывая разум мужчины:

\- Здравствуйте, Том, я бы хотел, чтобы вы открыли мне проход на Косую Аллею.

Не став накладывать никаких из тех заклинаний, что он обещал Дамблдору, бармен проводил мальчика на задний двор и безмолвно открыл проход. Собственная покорность его не волновала ни сейчас, ни позже, ведь простое "Забудь!", справленное магией и волей, стёрло все воспоминания об удивительном ребёнке.

Зато его запомнило множество народа на самой Аллее. Не запомнить столь восхитительно прекрасного, несмотря на юный возраст, парня было невозможно. Его длинные волосы покачивались при ходьбе, пухлые губы и щёки растянулись в слегка безумной улыбке, а хрупкое и изящное тело прямо-таки излучало опасность. Чёрная рубашка с серебряной вышивкой и приталенные штаны выгодно подчёркивали изумруды глаз и бледность кожи. Но вскоре вся эта красота скрылась за дверьми банка, из которого паренёк вышел лишь спустя час с кольцом Лорда Певерелл на правой руке и письмом о принятии в Дурмстранг - в левой. Об этой школе магии он мечтал с тех времён, когда Стейлани начала рассказывать ему о мире магии. А началось это, когда Гарри было четыре. Он тогда был в парке недалеко от дома, ведь " У Дадлички день рождения! Не мешайся под ногами, урод!" и играл с лисёнком, живущим здесь. В какой-то момент, запутавшись в ногах и упав, мальчик с головой нырнул в огромное озеро, где начал тонуть. Через пару минут его вытащила на берег старенькая сирена по имени Стейлани, так они и познакомились. Старушка начала заботиться о мальчике, рассказала о МагМире, о волшебной школе в Болгарии, вблизи которой провела детство, а когда пришло её Время, Гарри тогда лишь исполнилось девять лет, она оставила ему свои силы, добровольно вводя в наследие сирены. После этого он задался целью попасть в Дурмстранг, и вот, его мечта сбылась! Директор школы опрометчиво согласился принять мальчика в свою школу, ничего предварительно не узнав о ребёнке, ему хватило лишь имени и мысли о том, что он хорошенько нагадит Дамболдору. Мальчик же старательно вспоминал, куда спрятал карту Тёмного леса, нарисованную под присмотром сирены. Но его поток мысли прервал радостный крик какой-то девочки о том, что в списке ещё есть куча учебников. Вспомнив, что ему тоже прислали список, Гарри вытащил пергамент с ним из конверта и начал читать.

* * *

《Студентам первого курса школы магии и волшебства Дурмстранг положено иметь:

Форма:

  * Одна парадная мантия красного цвета с мехом на выбор и гербом школы.
  * Повседневные комплекты одежды с чарами утепления, количество на выбор.
  * Форма для ежедневных спортивных занятий с чарами утепления, не менее двух комплектов.
  * Форма для квиддича с чарами утепления, не менее двух комплектов, один зимний, другой летний.
  * Защитный комплект для зельеварения, достаточно одного.
  * Защитный комплект для гербологии, достаточно одного.



Помните! Вся одежда должна иметь бирки с именем и фамилией владельца, или быть отмечена магической подписью владельца.

Книги:

  * "Основные атакующие заклинания и способы защиты от них для первого курса" Элайзы Энотской
  * "Основы трансфигурации неживого и её законы" Элайзы Энотской
  * "История магических обществ мира со времён Мерлина и до наших дней для первого курса" Антонина Сонсакского
  * "Магические растения мира для начинающих" Памелы Торийской
  * "Фантастические твари и места их обитания" Ньюта Саламандера
  * "Основы зельеварения: взаимодействие компонентов, влияние их подготовки и обработки, важность инструментов для работы" Николоса Фламеля
  * "Основы арифмантики" Ленды Истарской
  * "Немагический мир: политические системы, основные науки, главные изобретения, угрозы, которые он несёт" Скайлика Норвестского



Если при проверке ученика будут найдены склонности к дополнительным предметам, то ученик будет записан на факультатив по предмету, а учебники предоставит библиотека школы.

Оборудование для уроков:

  * Котлы и весы, указанные в учебнике зельеварения.
  * Ингредиенты, указанные в учебнике зельеварения.
  * Комплект флаконов, ножей и черпаков, указанный в учебнике зельеварения.
  * Метла, с которой сможет справиться ученик.
  * Холодное оружие, подходящее ученику и разрешённое уставом школы.
  * Волшебная палочка, подходящая к магическому ядру владельца.
  * Набор пергаментов или других материалов для письма и пишущие принадлежности.



Так же разрешается привести любое магическое животное, разрешённое уставом школы.》

* * *

Кроме этого в конверте лежал уменьшенный устав школы (предполагалось, что кто-то из взрослых магов вернёт ему обычный размер), портключ в виде герба Дурмстранга, доставляющий прямо на пристань, от которой первого сентября отплывал корабль в школу, билет на этот самый корабль и обычное пригласительное письмо.

Первым делом Гарри решил, что покупки всё равно придется куда-то класть, а значит ему в первую очередь стоит зайти в лавку с названием "Всё от дамской сумочки до школьного чемодана".

В магазине и правда были все виды багажа, но Гарри интересовали лишь рюкзаки и чемоданы. Правда самостоятельно выбрать что-либо ему не дал резвый продавец, потащивший его к чемоданам, говоря что-то о первокурснике и Хогвартсе. Остановились они перед прилавком с тремя сундуками. Различались они лишь размерами, ценой материалов, да качеством заклинаний. Осмотрев мальчика и увидев простую по крою, но качественную одежду, продавец указал на средний вариант, сделанный из дуба, с медными замками и огромным гербом Хогвартса на всю крышку, снабжённый простенькими чарами уменьшения, облегчения веса и расширения пространства. Хотя Гарри всё равно даже не посмотрел на этот вариант, он подошёл к стоящему в отдалении сундуку. Увидев интерес в глазах покупателя, мужчина заверещал:

\- Этот сундук сделан из дерева Коар, магического растения, в малых количествах растущего в странах Африки и обладающего псевдосознанием и зачатками магического ядра. Изделия из этого дерева будут всю жизнь всеми силами следовать за своим хозяином. - на этом моменте Гарри хмыкнул, вспомнив произведение Терри Пратчетта "Цвет волшебства", где был похожий сундук. Это произведение он прочитал в школьной библиотеке, в очередной раз прячась от Дадли с компашкой, но его размышления прервал продавец, продолжающий рассказ о товаре:

\- Присуствует стандартный набор чар облегчения веса и уменьшения размера. Резьба на нём выполнена лучшими мастерами своего дела, на замке вырезанные руны, не позволяющие открыть его без пароля, а драгоценные камни на замке позволяют вам выбирать между пятью отделами: библиотекой, гардеробной, хранилищем для оборудования, хранилищем для ингредиентов и хранилищем для особо важных личных вещей, открываемом при произношении дополнительного пароля и нажатии на все четыре камня в заданном вами порядке. Цвет отделки регулируется, как и материал металлических орнаментов. Герб Хогвартса можно сменить на герб вашего факультета. Естественно цена на него высока и не многие могут себе это позволить. - мужчина наконец закончил свою речь и выжидающе посмотрел на мальчика, который поинтересовался лишь одной вещью:

\- А можно герб сменить на герб Дурмстранга?

В первую секунду мужчина опешил, всё же все англичане автоматически зачислялись в Хогвартс, но потом решил, что платёжеспособность клиента важнее школы.

\- Конечно можно. Так вы его берёте?

Мальчик ещё раз окинул сундук придирчивым взглядом и решил:

\- Я его беру, отделку сделайте в тёмно-зелёных тонах, узоры из серебра, пароли я позже сам задам. Так же мне нужен рюкзак такого же типа, с теми же цветами. Сколько с меня?

Через полчаса довольный Гарри вышел из магазина, неся за спиной тёмно-зелёный рюкзак с серебряной вышивкой, внутри которого лежал уменьшенный чемодан.

Следующим пунктом назначения юный маг выбрал магазинчик под названием "Мантии на все случаи жизни", где собирался приобрести школьную форму. Когда мальчик открыл дверь, зазвенел колокольчик, и к нему подскочила резвая дамочка, весело улыбающаяся и быстро что-то тараторящая:

\- Здравствуйте, меня зовут миссис Малкин, я пошью вам одежду. Вам же нужна стандартная форма для Хогвартса. - скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно сказала женщина, но её перебил недовольный голос:

\- Мне нужна форма для Дурмстранга, не для Хогвартса. - услышав это, женщина вся как будто сдулась, потеряв весь запал. Она окинула мальчика сочувствующим взглядом, будто Дурмстранг - это приговор, после чего пробормотала:

\- У нас не шьётся форма для этой школы, большинство клиентов плохо относится ко всему, что связано с тёмной магией. Я бы посоветовала тебе перевестись в Хогвартс, если всё же не захочешь, то форму для таких, как ты, шьют в ателье напротив.

Она брезгливо поморщилась и указала на лавку под названием "Одежда для любых магов". Поблагодарив женщину, Гарри вышел из магазина и перешёл улицу, чтобы попасть в довольно мрачное помещение, где его встретил сухонький старичок со льстивой улыбкой.

\- Здравствуйте, молодой человек. Чем могу вам помочь? - его голосок был довольно писклявым, но не настолько, чтобы выводить из себя.

\- Здравствуйте, мне нужна школьная форма для Дурмстранга. Миссис Малкин сказала, что вы её шьёте. - мальчик был уже не столь уверен в том, насколько просто будет обзавестись вещами для школы, но к счастью мужчина утвердительно кивнул и проборматал что-то о стечении обстоятельств, а когда Гарри поинтересовался что это значит, мужчина указал на отца с сыном, стоящих в глубине ателье и пояснил:

\- Мало кто из Англии поступает в Дурмстранг, хорошо если приходит хотя бы один первокурсник за всё лето, а тут сразу двое за день. Встань сюда, пожалуйста. - старичок указал на один из постаментов. - Расслабься, дай линейкам снять мерки, я пока принесу образцы тканей и меха. Можешь познакомиться с будущим однокурсником.

Гарри взглянул на постамент по соседству и улыбнулся мальчику, чье лицо, с этого ракурса, скрывали смоляные кудри, из под которых всё равно виднелся кончик надменно вздёрнутого носика. Хотя даже без этого с первого взгляда становилось ясно, что мальчик очень горд. На это указывали широко расправленные плечи, идеально сидящая одежда и вызывающий взгляд янтарных глаз, показавшихся, когда мальчик обернулся на неожиданного собеседника. Поняв, что его заметили, Гарри заговорил:

\- Привет, а как тебя зовут? - на столь невинный вопрос мальчик снисходительно хмыкнул, будто ему предстоит разъяснять неандертальцу прописные истины:

\- Я - Вильям Борджиа, Наследник главной ветви рода Борджиа. Кстати, по этикету тебе стоило представиться первым. - отец мальчика одобряюще хмыкнул, продолжая выбирать фасон одежды для сына.

\- Странно, - Гарри задумался, старательно вспоминая всё, что ему рассказывала Стейлани об этикете магов, - я уверен, что тебе стоило представиться первым. - Борджиа, как отец, так и сын, хором фыркнули, и было не до конца понятно на что. То ли на непозволительную фамильярность, то ли на предположение, что какой-то мальчишка может быть выше по статусу, чем наследник их рода, ведь первыми положено представляться именно тем, кто младше по статусу. Но Гарри, будто не заметив этого знака пренебрежения, продолжил:

\- Да и твоему отцу стоило бы представиться первым, но всё же разговор у меня с тобой, а не с твоим отцом, так что... Приятно познакомиться, я - Гарольд Джеймс Певерелл, Лорд Певерелл. - отец с сыном совсем не по-аристократически раскрыли рты, а владелец ателье, вернувшийся с образцами ткани и меха, сдавленно пискнул. Но виновник массового шока, всё также не замечая ничьего удивления, бросил взгляд на многочисленные ткани и меха, выбрал удоволетворяющие его варианты, также указав фасоны, в которых он желает видеть всю одежду, расплатился из кошелька, выданного в Гринстонсе, взял готовую одежду и вышел, напоследок улыбнувшись Наследнику Борджиа:

\- Буду ждать нашей встречи в Дурмстранге.

Следующим пунктом назначения стал книжный магазин, где ему пришлось по книжке находить весь список литературы, ведь никто не собирался помогать "тёмному" магу. Зато в зельеварной лавке всё прошло без сучка и задоринки, ведь никто и не пытался делить зелья на тёмные и светлые. С покупкой палочки всё в целом тоже прошло неплохо, лишь слегка чудаковатый продавец всё пытался подсунуть ему "ту самую" палочку, делающую его "избранным", но он чётко чуствовал ту, что подходит лучше всех остальных и смело купил её, в конце стерев все воспоминания о себе у верной пешки Дамблдора. Оставался лишь фамильяр, ведь профессиональную метлу, подходящее оружие и артефакты ему выдали гоблины из семейных сейфов.

Когда Гарри зашёл в магазин, его оглушил гомон голосов, здесь были совы, книзлы, лягушки, мыши, крысы и даже ручные собачки-сумочки наподобии тех, что любят магловские дамочки. Хотя юного Лорда Певерелла интересовали лишь змеи. Пройдя в самую глубь магазина, где располагался маленький террариум, который все посетители обходили стороной, он огляделся. Выбор был не особо обширным, а если честно его практически и не было. В уголке рептилий стояло всего два аквариума. В первом был недобитый ящер, а во втором расположилась магически мутировавшая чёрная мамба, её восхитительно-белая чешуя будто вбирала в себя свет, притягивая взгляд к себе и к своим гипнотизирующим глазам. Гарри даже не стал здороваться, сразу схватил змею, зная что она почувствует в нём змееуста и не укусит. Он понёсся на кассу, где не глядя бросил с десяток галеонов на прилавок и отправился обратно к Дурслям. Это была последняя ночь у них, гоблины обещали отремонтировать Певерелл-мэнор до конца учебного года, ведь в Дурмстранге не было никаких каникул кроме летних. За эту ночь Гарри подружился с Ноа, так он назвал своего змея, познакомился с родовыми артефактами и свыкся с новыми катанами, всё же Стейлани учила его не только наукам и магии, но также и боевым искусствам.

На следующий день, ровно в одиннадцать юная сирена исчезла из своей комнаты на втором этаже, оставив лишь записку с обещанием навсегда исчезнуть из жизни Дурслей.


	2. Путешествие до щколы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Проишествие на пристани, знакомство с новыми лчностями и первая заинтересованность.

Гарри появился на пристани вместе с характерным хлопком телепортации, ровно, как и остальные ученики школы со своими родителями. У некоторых из них наворачивались слёзы на глаза, в основном у первокурсников, трясущихся от страха перед неизвестностью. Из всей толпы выделялись две дюжины учеников поблёскивающих серебряными и золотыми значками членов студсовета, они уже поднимались по трапу на корабль, где получали план распределения кают между курсами и клубами.

Проталкиваясь через плотную толпу, Гарри направился в сторону корабля, надеясь успеть поймать кого-нибудь из студсовета, чтобы узнать куда ему идти, но путь мальчика преградила семейка цыган, вьющихся вокруг рыжей неопрятной девочки, она была единственным человеком в семействе, от которого чувствовалась магия, остальные были чистокровными маглами, зато от девчонки чувствовалось слабое наследие вейлы, скорее всего она была приёмным ребёнком, в цыганских семьях такое было не редкостью. Увидев Гарри, который шёл с непоколебимой уверенностью, демонстрируя что этот мир ему далеко не в новинку, она бросилась на мальчика, хватая его за плечи и надеясь подчинить своим чарам, возможно даже обчистить его карманы, но нахалку отбросило в прямо в руки её семейки родовым артефактом, защищающим от ментальных воздействий. Девчушка тут же завизжала, привлекая внимание толпы. Люди начали оборачиваться в поисках источника шума, на лицах многих сиятельных Лордов появились гримасы отвращения, все заранее были уверены, что, чтобы ни случилось, во всём виновата рыжая оборванка. А те, кто был не до конца в этом уверены, изменили своё мнение услышав писклявый голосок, обвиняюще орущий на Гарри:

\- Ах ты, скотина! Как ты посмел так обращаться с девушкой?! Тебя не учили правилам приличий?! Нельзя поднимать руку на женщин!

Цыганка заозиралась в поисках поддержки среди толпы, но никто, кроме некоторых маглорождённых, не сомневался в виновности девушки, ведь каждый маг, выросший в магическом обществе, чувствовал столь грубую попытку ментального принуждения. Всё же в девчушке была, хорошо если одна двадцатая крови от вейлы, что даёт довольно слабые чары очарования, а чем слабее чары, тем топорнее и заметнее они, в данном случае это дошло до той степени, что воздействие не чувствовал лишь человек ни разу ранее не ощущавший ментальной магии. Хотя большинству маглорождёных, удивлённых бездействием взрослых, разъяснили ситуацию стоящие поблизости маги, и тогда на девчушку осуждающе смотрели уже все присутствующие, за исключением некоторых идиотов, свято верящих в добро и то, что рыжая ненамеренно пыталась подчинить себе окружающих. Гарри же обречённо вздохнул, потёр переносицу, бросил последний обречённый взгляд на скрывающихся за дверьми кают старшекурсников и перевёл раздражённый взгляд на недовейлу. Ещё раз обдумав вариант использовать на ней Голос и решив, что не стоит раскрывать козыри раньше времени, он заговорил, потирая болящие от визга уши:

\- Можешь так не орать? Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что я тебя не бил. И бессмысленно пытаться показать ситуацию с удобной тебе стороны. Я легко могу доказать, что тебя атаковала магия защитных артефактов, надетых на меня, а защитные артефакты атакуют лишь при попытке навредить владельцу, все маги это знают, так что слепков магии с артефактов будет достаточно для моей победы в суде, а ты должна будешь заплатить мне моральную компенсацию, от тюрьмы тебя спасёт лишь то, что ты ещё не знакома с магмиром и его законами. Хочешь продолжать этот концерт?

Гарри спросил это в надежде, что девчонка поумерит свой пыл и перестанет скандалить, но его надежды были напрасны:

\- Я не верю тебе, сноб! Ты пытаешься меня запугать! Но я не такая! Меня не запугаешь жалкими угрозами! Я таких, как ты десятками укладываю!

Рыжая раздирала горло, визжа проклятия, а Гарри, в очередной раз потерев уши, болящие от звонкого голоса, раздражённо шикнул, взмахнул рукой в замысловатом жесте и наложил на цыганку силенцио. Та, потеряв возможность говорить, схватилась за горло и бросилась к матери, которая истерично расхохоталась:

\- Вот ты и совершил ошибку! Мы знаем, что детям нельзя пользоваться магией вне школы! Арестуйте его! Выдворите из школы этого психа! Ну же! Чего вы ждёте?!

Женщина заозиралась, ища неизвестно кого, но поняв, что никто с ней не согласен, она уставилась на печально улыбающегося Гарри и отчаянно завопила:

\- Что ты сделал с моей доченькой, урод?!

До боли знакомое прозвище резануло по сердцу, но Поттер проигнорировал это и спокойно ответил ей на все обвинения:

\- Женщина, закон, о котором вы говорите, гласит, что несовершеннолетние маги не имеют права пользоваться волшебной палочкой вне стен школы или родового менора. Я же палочкой не пользовался, даже не касался её с момента покупки, она всё также валяется где-то в чемодане, так что закон мной не нарушен. На вашей же дочери лежит самое обычное силенцио, всё что от неё требуется - это проявить капельку уважения к какому-нибудь старшекурснику и уговорить его снять заклятие, используя простейшее Фините Инкантатем. Может хотя бы это тебя чему-то научит. 

Гарри закончил разговор и, повернувшись спиной к рыжей, продолжил путь к кораблю, надеясь добраться до каюты без приключений, но его мечте было не суждено сбыться, ведь путь Поттера преградил Наследник Борджиа с отцом. Они оба неизвестно чему улыбались. Вильям церемониально поклонился, приветствуя старшего по титулу, после чего заговорил:

\- Приятно снова вас встретить, Лорд - прежде чем мальчик договорил, Гарри закрыл его рот руками, шипя и прося пока что не раскрывать титул Лорда. Удивлённый таким поведением Вильям осторожно кивнул, показывая, что понимает друга и тихим шёпотом спросил:

\- Как мне тогда называть вас?

На это Гарольд на минуту задумался, а потом определившись заявил:

\- Буду представляться Гарри Поттером, для тебя просто Гарри. - стоит отдать должное Вильяму, он даже не показал удивления, а вот какой-то второкурсник рядышком не сдержал удивления и проорал на всю площадь "Тот самый Поттер?!". Поэтому вскоре все ученики Дурмстранга и их родители знали о том, что Поттер будет учиться здесь и примерное описание его внешности. Хотя лично Гарри это ни капли не волновало, а оба Борджиа лишь думали о том, что у мальчика нет ни капли такта, и скорее всего за ним никто не пойдёт, несмотря на высокий статус.

Но в этом они были не правы, если бы кто-нибудь сейчас посмотрел на площадь сверху, то несомненно заметил бы, что все присуствующие, незаметно для самих себя стягивались к Гарри, вокруг которого уже образовался своеобразный круг из особо чуствительных к магии личностей, ведь жгучая смесь из крови Певереллов и наследия сирены делала его очень сильным магически и особо привлекательным для носителей наследий. Но как мы верно заметили, никто не удосужился обратить на это внимания. Именно поэтому Гарри наконец сумел без приключений добраться до палубы, где даже не пришлось отлавливать кого-нибудь из старших, ведь светлячки указывали путь всем детям до их кают, где мальчик наконец смог расслабиться.

***

Гарри сидел в мягком кресле у камина с магическим пламенем и слушал убаюкивающий голос Вильяма, который что-то рассказывал о своей семье, когда дверь каюты, где сидели все будущие первокурсники открылась, представляя заинтересованым взорам детей тринадцатилетнего рассерженого юношу, хотя злой вид портили смешные рыжие кудряшки и улыбающиеся веснушки, которые сейчас, под воздействием стихийной магии, горели красным. Из-за его спины выглядывала уже всем знакомая цыганская девчонка, которая злорадно улыбалась, взглядом ища своего обидчика. Когда же она увидела этого гада, разлёгшегося в кресле и совершенно забывшего о ней, то гневно ткнула пальцем в Гарри и завизжала:

\- Вот! Это он! Он наложил на меня то заклятье!

Голубые глаза старосты внимательно проследили направление, в котором указывала девчушка и наткнулись на странный феномен. Все дети, находящиеся в каюте, незаметно для самих себя, сгрудились вокруг зеленоглазого мальчика, будто были готовы в любой момент броситься на его защиту, а Вильям вообще загородил его своим телом. Хотя Льюис, так звали этого старосту, четко видел, что никто из детей не осознавал, что творит, будто они действовали на одних инстинктах, без участия мозга. Это конечно настораживало, но взыгравшая гордость за недавно полученный статус Старосты Третьих Курсов не дала задуматься над последствиями или возможностью невиновности мальчика. Разговор Льюис начал обвиняющим тоном:

\- Это ведь ты наложил Силенцио на Мартесс? Ты же аристократ, должен знать закон об использовании палочки несовершеннолетними.

Он обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в наобум открытую страницу Свода Международных Магических Законов, который он выудил из кармана мантии. Услышав очередное обвинение, Гарри устало закатил глаза, встал с кресла, аккуратно обошёл всё ещё стоящего на защите Вильяма и заговорил:

\- Если бы студсовет следили не только за кораблём, но и уделяли внимание площади, то вам бы не пришлось повторять вопрос её матери. - заметил Гарри, укоряя старосту, в надежде что он успокоится, но Льюис лишь хмыкнул, полностью игнорируя замечание - Но специально для вас я повторюсь: свою палочку я не трогал со дня покупки, она всё так же валяется на дне сундука, я же использовал беспалочковое волшебство, так что закон мной нарушен не был. На Матресс же я наложил простое Силенцио, которое может снять любой второкурсник. Другим вариантом было вызвать ничегошеньки не умеющую девочку на магическую дуэль за оскорбление чести моего рода и попытку ментального воздействия. По-моему я поступил максимально гуманно по отношению к ней если есть ещё какие-то претензии, то озвучь их сейчас, а если они отсутствуют, то прошу тебя больше мне не мешать. 

С этими словами раздражённый Гарри плюхнулся в кресло и спрятался ото всех за книгой по стихийной магии. Это было довольно интересно, Стейлани учила его прислушиваться к своей магии и магии окружающего мира, чувствовать магию, договариваться с ней, колдуя не самостоятельно, а создавая симбиоз с природой. В этой же книге описывался совсем другой подход, для начала отбирались те, у кого была природная предрасположенность к одному из элементов, лишь они, как утверждал автор, могли научиться стихийной магии, а следом, посредствам сложных ритуалов, человеку прививалась магия элемента, фактически человека делали наполовину духом-элементалем. Довольно варварский метод, стоит заметить, хотя ещё два века назад больше девяноста процентов магов с лёгкостью становились магами-стихийниками, после года медитаций. Зато европейцы, а автор книги был именно европейцем, жившим около полу века назад, хотя бы признавали магию стихий, если взять тех же консервативных Англичан, то они вообще запретили все разделы магии, которые были им непонятны или слишком сложны.

Гарри раздосадованно отбросил книгу в сторону с криком "Что за ересь?!". На этот крик обернулась добрая половина каюты, поэтому оставшиеся два с половиной часа плавания Певерелл проводил лекцию об опасности таких ритуалов и о том, как сложна магия, воздействующая на любой аспект сущности человека. И говорил он это отнюдь не от балды, Гарри сам проводил ритуал принятия сущности сирены, подаренной Стейлани.

***

Пока Гарри проводил лекции, задумчивый Льюис Гамп*, староста третьего курса, шёл по направлению к каюте Студсовета. Может раньше, пылая праведным гневом за обиженную маглорождённую, он не замечал того, насколько сильно этот мальчишка притягивал к себе окружающих, но сейчас, размышляя над произошедшим он понял, что вполне мог наказать мальчишку, ведь школьные правила запрещали нападения на маглорождённых, но все его инстинкты заглушали эту мысль, буквально вопили, что этот мальчик прав, должен быть прав! И это безумно пугало!

Наконец добредя до каюты, он, как всегда, тихо открыл дверь и со стоном упал на своё место. За столом сидели все старосты, уже закончившие проверки своих курсов, главы различных отделов сейчас находились в отдельных каютах со своими подчинёнными, обсуждая предстоящую в этом году работу, даже его напарница, ни капли не волновавшаяся за пропавшего друга, уже сидела здесь и все вышеперечисленые сейчас уставились на того, кто столь неосмотрительно проявил свои эмоции в окружении людей, которые уже сейчас, с самой школы, строили свои карьеры ничем не пренебрегая, идя по головам, манипулируя всем, что движется. А он показал свои эмоции при них, фактически показал свою слабость. Конечно же всем без исключения была интересна причина такой беспечности, поэтому глава Студсовета на правах главного поинтересовался:

\- Льюис, - будучи сильно выше по рангу, он позволял себе фамильярничать с Гампом - что вызвало в тебе столь яркие эмоции? Льюис вздохнул, прекрасно понимая, что рассказать об этом феномене он просто обязан, и начал говорить:

\- Через пару минут после нашего поднятия на палубу корабля, между первокурсниками произошёл конфликт, в следствие которого одиннадцатилетний мальчик наложил на маглорождённую девчонку со слабым геномом вейлы заклятие Силенцио. Сразу скажу, нет, он не нарушал закона, он умудрился воспользоваться беспалочковой магией. Получасом позже эта девочка, её зовут Мартесс Эристави, пришла ко мне со своей матерью, которая попросила снять заклятье с дочери, выполнив эту просьбу, я направился в каюту первого курса, где увидел очень страный феномен, мальчик, наложивший заклятие, сидел там с Наследником рода Борджиа, и как только Мартесс обвиняюще указала на него, то все первокурсники, незаметно для самих себя, будто действовали на инстинктах, окружили его в попытке защитить, а наследник Борджиа вообще закрыл его своим телом. И судя по ощущениям я могу сказать, что они не понимали, что творят. Причём его силы подействовали не только на необученных детей, все мои инстинкты кричали, что он невиновен, что не смотря ни на что он чисто физически не может быть виновным. Как бы стыдно не было это признавать, но я не смог сопротивляться ему. Насколько я помню, Марттесс сказала, что он представился Гарри Поттером. 

Льюис замолчал и перевёл дух, а задумчивый глава обратился сразу ко всем Старостам:

\- Пока что мальчика не трогать, следим за ним издалека, всю информацию докладывать мне, даже самую маловажную. Теперь пригласите сюда капитанов квидичных команд и глав отделов, нам нужно составить план мероприятий на ближайшую неделю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Гамп не имеет никакого отношения к Форесту Гампу, я имею ввиду фамилию Гампы (англ. Gamp family) — чистокровная магическая семья.
> 
> Хорошо известен также «Закон элементарных трансфигураций Гэмпа», который имеет пять принципиальных исключений, в соответствии с которыми некоторые объекты нельзя создать или трансфигурировать, например, еду. Вероятно, автор этого закона имел непосредственное отношение к семейству Гампов.


	3. Пребытие в Дурмстранг и распределение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эллементы распределения в Дурмстранге и системы столовой

Корабль, полный юных Дурмстрангцев, наконец пришвартовался рядом с островом, на котором величественно возвышался замок, и раззадоренные школьники поспешили выйти на ровную землю, где кто-то из особо дерзких первокурсников попытался затеять игру в догонялки, но был осажен ледяным взглядом старосты. Не менее радостный Гарольд выбрался на сушу одним из первых.

Дезориентированный толчиёй и гвалтом Вильям не заметил исчезновения друга, но за него он и не беспокоился, а вот состояние Эмбера Малфоя, мальчика-полукровки, который приглянулся Гарри, волновало, потому что он испуганно жался к Вильяму, будто тот был последним оплотом спокойствия в этом безумном мире. Но так как Поттер, Борджиа ещё привыкал к этой фамилии, сказал, что хочет видеть его при себе, Вильям старательно ограждал мальчика от толпы, прикрывая его полами своей мантии.

***

Несмотря на то, что вокруг Гарри всё так же вилась куча детишек, притянутая к нему инстинктами, он умудрился сбежать, резво отправляясь на обследование территорий, окружающих замок, вместо того чтобы дождаться старост и как приличный мальчик отправиться всей группой на распределение. У него была определённая цель: волшебное озеро в глуби леса, кишащего милыми зверушками с острыми когтями и зубами.

Поттер был свято уверен, что они подружаться, просто обязаны подружиться! Но к сожалению наблюдатель, назначенный главой студсовета, остановил его, обламывая мечты о восхитительной охоте.

Несмотря на то, что многие считают, что если тебя любят животные, то ты — святоша, не обидевший и мухи. Это не так, в животном мире другие понятия морали, если ты, предупредив о том, что ты — хищник, нападёшь на кого-то или убъешь его, никто не будет на тебя в обиде, это — естественный отбор в действии, всем нужно питаться, это — не приступление, преступление — это ставить ловушки, как человек, не побеждать в бою, честно демонстрируя свои силы, а оставлять верёвку на земле, не прикладывая сил для победы. Поэтому животные продолжали любить его, несмотря на то, что он — хищник, не раз убивавший их сородичей. Но опять же, с охотой его обломал этот гад, хотя в отместку Гарри подговорил пробегавших мимо саблезубых кроликов слегка попугать парня, когда тот отвлёкся на что-то посторонее. Милые кролики сразу поняли его, выскочили на середину пристани, привлекли к себе всеобщее внимание, включая этого злостного нарушителя чужих планов, поулыбались, Поттер даже прослезился от этой красоты, но вот остальные не оценили. Старшекурсники оттеснили неразумных детей от «опасных тварей», наставили на них палочки, чуть не швырнули в них заклинанием, но Гарри очень тактично залез в самую гущу первокурсников и истошно завизжал, стараясь не переходить на вопль сирены, хотя даже этого было достаточно, настороженные старшие обернулись на источник звука, а крольчата ускакали в свой лес. 

Это было восхитительно, поохотиться ему не дали, но зато такой коктейль человеческих эмоций был очень приятен, всё же, не смотря на всё те же мифы, сирены питались не только человеческим мясом, им было достаточно и сильных эмоций, особенно приятен был переход между противоположными эмоциями, к примеру то, как возбуждение от магических песен превращалось в страх перед хищником. Теперь даже голод от долгой поездки исчез, только вот злой Ноа напомнил о том, что ему кормиться тоже нужно, поэтому Гарри всё же прекратил представление, решив что пропускать ужин они не станут, конечно при условии, что на столе будет сырое мясо. Но к счастью, кто-то, стоящий рядом мальчик, уверил его, что по причине того, что в школе есть разные виды наследий, такая вещь присуствует на каждом столе. Так что остаток пути по пересечённой местности они прошли вполне спокойно, без всяких происшествий, с подачи Гарри по крайней мере, а так ещё пара ребят подрались на тему чистоты крови. Но в целом единственным соблазном был побег в лес, а так прогулка прошла вполне нормально. 

Они мило поболтали с Вильямом и Эмбером, хотя Малфоя в конце пришлось тащить на спине, мальчик был слишком слабым, не привык к прогулкам по горам. А вот в школе он сразу же спустился со спины Вильяма, всё же гордость у него не отсуствовала, потому Эмбер встал на свои ноги, прежде чем учитель, забравший себе первокурссников, успел что-либо сказать ему об этом. 

Этот же учитель рассказал суть «распределения». В отличии от Хогвартса распределяли тут по предрасположенностям. Каждый изучал все предметы, но никто не заставит водных элементалей, к примеру, изучать огненную стихию сверх знаний, что понадабятся им для возможности защитится от неё и не воспользоваться по ошибке, ведь для них такая ошибка — верная смерть. А ритуал состоял в том, чтобы встать в рунный круг, находящийся посреди обеденного зала, куда их сейчас вели, и выпустить магию. Внутри рунного круга располагалось несколько отдельных пентаграмм, на первой имелось лишь два луча, на которых располагались сферы-накопители со светлой и тёмной магией, эта пентаграма помогала определиться с направлением магии, на второй располагались различные элементы стихии, которые помогали определиться с направлением стихийной магии, если склонность к таковой имелась, третья пентаграма была многоконечной, на каждом её конце раполагались артефакты, являющиеся проявлениями различных отрослей магии, что помогало определиться с направлениями, в которых имел смысл развиваться, четвёртая же пентаграма имела в себе частицы различных магических существ, которые помогали школе быть готовым к наследиям, зачастую весьма кровожадным, которые могли проявится во время учёбы. Завершал картину камень-определитель, определяющий потенциал ребёнка. 

Каждый ученик вставал в центр круга, причём проводилось это прилюдно, чтобы ученики сразу видели потенциальных соперников, все результаты документировались Студсоветом, после чего первокурсники могли сесть за общий стол, который стоял в зале лишь первый месяц, к концу которого все должны были найти себе компанию, с которой они бы занимали отдельный столик, или, если первокурсники уже имели компанию, они могли сразу сесть с ними за стол. Но было одно условие: если вы хотели подсесть к уже существующей компании, то должны были получить приглашение от находящегося за столом. Была ещё одна особенность, которую решил осветить учитель: ты никогда не знаешь, что находится на столе, пока не сядешь за него*, остальные особенности школы должны будут рассказать им старосты. Правила довольно просты и логичны, их главной задачей было научить детей свободно знакомиться с новыми людьми и приспосабливаться к различным жизненым ситуациям.

Закончив объяснительную речь, профессор Бэмиот, так представился седовласый мужчина, сопроводил их в большой зал, полный столов различных форм, цветов, высот. Единственные три похожих стола, на которых еда была видима, были столами учителей, студсовета и первого курса, они стояли ближе всего к рунному кругу распределения, а с четвёртой стороны поставили их самих.

Первым в круг попал Вильям, и его магия была восхитительна, по крайней мере так считал Гарри, она имела желтовато-рыжий оттенок и пахла свежими травами. Она подсветила камень-определитель всё тем же рыжим цветом, выдавая потенциал в два раза выше среднего. 

Первую пентаграмму его магия прошла, ярко подсветив чёрную сферу-накопитель, на второй она лишь слегка потревожила элемент земли, на третьей звезде луч разветвился, ярко озарив зельеварение, что было не удивительно при его-то семье, и слегка осветив боевые искусства с арифмантикой, чётвёртая же пентаграма как раз удивила всех окружающих, заисключением Поттера, который учуял запах лесной дриады. Как только круг перестал светиться магией, студсовет заскрипел перьями, документируя результаты Борджиа, и подавая ему знак, что он может садиться за общий стол. 

Эмбер же дал чуть ли не противоположные результаты: он был светлым магом, с потенциалом выше среднего, но всё же не таким как у Вильяма, с большой склонностью к магии воздуха, травологии, астрономии и полётам, а вот крови магических существ в нём практически не было. 

Ещё из заинтересовавших Поттера личностей был Алистер Макмиллан, который ещё во время их «плавания» хвастался своей семьёй. Его результаты были довольно хороши: камень-определитель не просто особо интенсивно загорелся цветом его магии, он выпустил сноп искр того же болотно-серого цвета, чёрная сфера-накопитель вспыхнула чёрным пламенем, которое так же охватило элемент огня во второй пентаграмме, а вот сфер деятельности, в которых он мог себя проявить было довольно мало, лишь боевая магия и чары, хотя это оправдывалось наследием вервольфа, а они, как известно, более предрасположенны к использованию чистой энергии, нежели аккуратной работе. Сразу как пентаграмма потухла, перестав светиться болотно-серым цветом, Макмиллан первым из всех первокурсников направился не к общему столу, а к столу одной из двух квиддичных команд под названием «Чародеи», откуда ему радостно махал старший брат, по-видимому. 

А вот девочка-цыганка, Мартесс, разочаровывала, магический потенциал слабый, магия серая, никакая, склонности к стихиям не было от слова совсем, способность имелась лишь к домашним чарам, да к приворотам, от зелий до заклинаний с артефактами, крови вейлы же в ней не хватит ни на что кроме ауры очарования, о проявлении наследия речи не шло. 

Но когда пришла очередь Гарри, возникли некоторые осложнения…

***

Странности начались с неоднозначной реакции окружающих на его имя: некоторые поднимали взгляды, полные восхищения, другие презрительно фыркали, показательно поворачиваясь спиной к Гарри, а особо ретивые кричали что-то о предателе. В общем мнение толпы разнилось, лишь учителя, да некоторые члены студсовета придерживались нейтралитета. И то, этот нейтралитет продержался лишь до того момента, как «маленький ангелочек», по признанию особо впечетлительных девушек, не встал в центр рунного круга, засветившегося небесно-голубой магией, местами отливающей изумрудно-зелёным, тогда то и начались настоящие проблемы. 

Сначала всё шло хорошо, камень-определитель вспыхнул зелёно-голубым цветом, наполняя весь зал искрами магии, что говорило о большом потенциале, но в следущую секунду артефакт затрещал, разваливаясь на мелкие осколки, а «живые» до этого искры плавно опустились на пол, укрывая тот мягким пухом голубого цвета, походящим на снег.* Но, несмотря на факт разрушения одного из атрибутов, рунный круг продолжил свою работу. 

Первая пентаграмма направила всю магию ровно в сторону тёмномагической сферы, вторая же поделила поток на четыре неравных части, большая из которых взвилась столпом воды над водным элементом, остальные же три, будучи примерно равными, подсветили три других элемента, третья выявила, что определённой склонности к специальностям у него не было, но всё равно все артефакты на лучах подсветились равномерно-ярким светом, показывая возможность развиваться в любом направлении, а вот на четвёртой пентаграмме сюрприз ждал самого Гарри, ведь кроме наследия сирены, и так находящегося в стороне утерянных наследий, подсветилось ещё и наследие ангела смерти, находящегося в самом конце пентаграммы, где располагались исключительно родовые наследия. 

Но, к счастью, ошарашен был не только Гарри, но и весь остальной зал, так что минутного замешательства Поттера никто не заметил. А через минуту студсовет отошел от шока и заскрипел перьями, делая записи показаний ритуала, в то время как Гарри скрылся в тенях, ища себе подходящее место. Сидеть за столом с шумными одиннадцатилетками желания не было, тем более у них на столе было большое разнообразие еды, но подходящая для них с Ноа отсутствовала, ведь предполагалось, что среди первокурсников не будет детей со столь хищными наклоностями. 

Поэтому Поттер, по совету милых домовиков, с которыми за это время успел подружиться, направился к круглому столу, на котором располагалось сырое мясо, ведь за ним сидел потомственный вервольф. А так как желания общаться с людьми, даже постарше, у него по прежнему не было, то Гарри завёл разговор с милой кошечкой, развалившейся на плечах кареглазой мисс, ожесточённо спорившей с кем-то на тему того, что студсовет будет делать со сломанным камнем-определителем. Причём говорила она настолько громко, что не заметила, как её питомец пригласил «очаровательного ангелочка» (так сама девушка назвала героя всея Британии) к столу, чего Гарри собственно и добивался. 

Хотя, если честно, он собирался весь ужин оставаться незамеченным, но в этот раз его не спасла способность быть в тени, будучи при этом у всех на виду, ведь когда он потянулся за очередным куском сырого мяса, его вилка столкнулась с вилкой вервольфа, благодаря которому это мясо тут и оказалось. В ту же секунду «оборотень», как в простонародье называли этот вид, вскочил со стула и зарычал. Своё брали животные инстинкты, которые кричали о том, что кто-то хочет забрать ЕГО добычу. На подобную реакцию же обратили внимание остальные члены квиддичной команды «Вороны», которая сидела за этим столом. Прервав возмущённые шепотки друзей и попытки ближайших к Гарри ребят вытурить его из-за стола, заговорил капитан команды:

— Так, мы же договаривались, что не будем приглашать никого, кто не является членом команды, за стол. Без разницы чей он младший брат, друг детства, жених и так далее… Мы не приглашаем посторонних за наш стол! Пускай его выдворит тот, кто пригласил! — заявил Василий Димитров**, внимательно оглядывая всех присутствующих. — Признавайтесь!

— Я могу ускорить этот бессмысленный процесс. — подал Гарри, желающий наконец подкрепиться сырым мясом, ведь предыдущий кусок целиком поглатил Ноа. — Меня никто из присутствующих здесь людей не приглашал. 

Порядком раздражённый Василий постарался ласково обратиться к наглому ребёнку, сидящему перед ним:

— Малыш…

— Его зовут Гарри, Гарри Поттер. Ты же сам видел шоу, которое он устроил до этого. — заметила Клара Иванова, единственная девушка в команде, многозначительно подбрасывая в воздух голубой пушок, который до сих пор лежал на полу, несмотря на все старания домовиков.

— Хорошо. Гарри, я понимаю, что ты хочешь защитить своего друга, но не стоит врать. Никто не может нарушить чары, лежащие на этих столах. Просто честно признайся, кто тебя пригласил. Я обещаю не обижать твоего друга. — Поттер печально вздохнул и потёр переносицу, удивляясь человеческой глупости:

— Я говорю правду, а ваши чары я не нарушил, а обошёл. Я получил приглашение от кошки этой дамы. — Гарри указал кивком головы на Клару. — И прошу меня не выгонять. Ваши дела мне безразличны, а ваш стол — единственное место со свободными стульями и сырым мясом. По крайней мере так говорят местные домовики. — Вильям зло выдохнул и сказал:

— Ладно, я разрешу тебе остаться, если ты, Гарри, приведёшь мне логичные аргументы, почему тебе могут быть безразличны дела квиддичной команды и объяснишь зачем тебе нужно сырое мясо. — в этот раз вскинулся Виктор Крам, русоволосый ловец «Воронов»:

— Василий, не дави на ребёнка. Почему ты не можешь поверить ему на слово? — Поттер опустил изящную ручку на плечо неожиданного защитника:

— Мистер, я конечно благодарен вам, но мне по силам защититься самому. Во-первых, квиддич меня не интересует. Хоть я и понимаю концепцию и главную идею игры, но предпочитаю обычную охоту. Во-вторых сырое мясо мне нужно по причине того, что одно из своих наследий я уже принял. И оно вполне хищное, а ваш староста запретил мне отправиться в местный лес для охоты. Ответы я дал, по-моему скромному мнению они вполне логичны, придирок с вашей стороны я не слышу, поэтому думаю, что теперь имею полное право остаться здесь. Спасибо за внимание, всем приятного аппетита.

Гарри быстро кивнул Василию и уселся за стол, с удовольствием вгрызаясь в кусок сырого мяса. Димитров же шокировано моргнул, подумал пару секунд и рассмеялся, после чего заявил:

— Тогда ты будешь нашим талисманом. Такой ангелочек обязательно понравится фанатам. Правда же? — он осмотрел всех присутствующих, получая в ответ кивки согласия. — Ну вот и договорились. Гарри, теперь ты — наш талисман, заодно полюбишь квиддич. И не думай отказываться, в нашей школе практически нет тех, кто питается сырым мясом и вряд ли тебе повезёт получить от них такое же щедрое предложение. — Василий обезоруживающе улыбнулся. понимая что загнал мальчика в угол. Правда сам «мальчик» не выглядел испуганным данной ситуацией, он лишь согласно кивнул и продолжил уплетать мясо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Эту идею я взяла из стихотворения Григория Остера "Если в школе дисциплину...".  
> **Придумывать имена для команды я не стала, поэтому использовала состав Сборной Болгарии по Квиддичу 1994 года.  
> Прошу прощения, что глава настоль короткая, обещаю в скором времени выложить новую. :)


	4. Тем временем в Хогвартсе

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Немного о переполохе, что поднялся в Англии, когда Гарри Поттер так и не появился в Хогвартсе

Альбус Дамблдор взволнованно метался по своему кабинету.

У него были большие проблемы. Гарри Поттер не появился на распределении. По записям школы, он вообще не числился учеником Хогвартса. Слава Мерлину у него был запасной план, а именно Невилл Лонгботтом. Единственной помехой была Августа, но ей уже занимался его верный друг, Аластор Грюм. Проблема была в другом, что если Поттер потом объявится. Сейчас он назвал и Героем Магической Британии Невилла, заявляя, что Поттер был лишь прикрытием для истинного героя и на самом деле мёртв. Теперь оставалось лишь надеяться, что Гарри не станет высовывать свою морду от туда, где бы он не был. На крайний случай же у него были Поттеры, живущие в Австралии и ждущие, когда их сын победит, и они смогут объявить себя родителями победителя. Притом общаться с мальчиком они наотрез отказывались, считая его насквозь тёмным магом. В их мечтах они объявятся безутешно скорбящими родителями после героической смерти их сына.

Естественно у самого Альбуса были свои планы на эту семейку. Он собирался медленно высосать из них всю магию без остатка, чем занимался уже на протяжении десяти лет. Дом, в котором эта семейка сейчас жила, поглощал все излишки и потихоньку тянул магию из их ядер. Так что родители не сильно переживут своего сына-героя. Осталось лишь дать интервью для Ежедневного Пророка.

***

Квиринус Квиррелл корчился на полу от гнева Хозяина.

Ведь как это, Дамблдор десять лет водил его за нос россказнями о Поттере, пользуясь отсутствием у него воспоминаний о той ночи. А теперь оказалось, что истинным героем всегда был Лонгботтом, этот жирный маменькин сынок каким-то образом сумел победить его, величайшего мага столетия. Но к счастью теперь мальчишка сам идёт прямо ему в руки, так что проблем не будет. Но сначала, естественно, нужно раздобыть философский камень и вернуть себе нормальное тело. А потом можно брать Лонгботтома в плен, для безопасности, так сказать. Успокоившись благодаря этой мысли, дух Волан-Де-Морта уснул, прекращая мучения Квирелла.

***

Северус Снейп мерил шагами кабинет зелий.

Он не знал чья наглость больше выводила его из себя. Дамблдора, серьёзно верившего, что этот жирдяй Лонгботтом сможет что-либо противопоставить Тёмному Лорду. Или всё же мальчишки Поттера, посмевшего прятаться где-то вместо того чтобы сражаться за идею, ради которой умерла Лили. Как этот мальчишка посмел прятаться от своей миссии, вместо того, чтобы мстить Тёмному Лорду за смерть его любимой?!

С такими мыслями он сделал последний глоток огневиски и отправился к себе в комнаты.

***

Минерва Макгонагалл дулась, дулась прямо как её ученицы, когда мальчики, которые им нравились, говорили им какие-то гадости.

А дулась она потому что Дамблдор скрывал то, что Гарри не приедет в Хогвартс. В россказни о его смерти она не верила, ведь сама оставляла мальчика на пороге его маггловских родственников. Но директор отказывался сказать, кто на самом деле обучал мальчика. А в том что кто-то его обучал она была уверена. Так же она была уверена в том, что Невилл — лишь прикрытие, чтобы Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть и его приспешники не искали Поттера.

Обидно было, что он отказывался рассказать ей правду. Но естественно долго обижаться на Дамблдора она не собиралась. Как только тот попросит прощения, она тут же простит, нельзя же взаправду дуться на столь великого мага!

***

Рубеус Хагрид лил слёзы в своей избушке, сидя в обнимку с клыком.

Он скорбел по малышу Гарри. Он до сих пор помнил, как держал в руках маленький черноволосый комочек с прелестными зелёными глазами, а теперь оказалось, что малыш мёртв. Мёртв, несмотря на все старания великого директора Дамблдора. Теперь наследие Лили и Джеймса исчезло навсегда. Он лишь надеялся, что теперь малыш счастлив вместе со своими родителями.

Рубеус сделал ещё один глоток чая смешанного с его фирменной настойкой из безразмерной чашки и взвыл.

***

Гермиона Грейнджер и Рональд Уизли сидели в гостиной Гриффиндора.

— Рон, сколько раз тебе ещё повторять, что профессор Дамблдор соврал нам для нашей собственной безопасности. Если бы мы знали правду, нас могли бы поймать Пожиратели Смерти, чтобы выпытать имя Истинного Героя! — бушевала Гермиона.

— А я тебе говорю, что этого старого интригана обыграли. Ты видела его глаза, когда Макгонагалл не назвала фамилию Поттер. Он был удивлён точно так же, как и мы! Этого старикана наебали! — веселился Рон.

— Не смей так говорить о профессоре Дамблдоре! Он — великий человек, сделавший множество прекрасных дел! У него всё под контролем! — стояла на своём Грейнджер.

— Я не стану разубеждать тебя в твоей слепой вере, не моя это задача. — фыркнул шестой сын семьи Уизли, — Но всё же я дам тебе совет: приготовь план отступления. Старый интриган сдает позиции, и когда он отправится в падение, он постарается утянуть за собой как можно больше народу, будь к этому готова. — с этими словами Рон поднялся с красного диванчика и направился в спальню для мальчиков первого курса, где пустовала одна лишняя кровать.

***

Филиус Флитвик размышлял, сидя за своим столом.

Он долгое время следил за игрищами Дамблдора, стараясь спасти как можно больше учеников, втянутых в это дело. И сейчас он понимал, что кто-то нарушил планы директора, выкрал его «Избранного» прямо у него их под носа. Оставалось лишь понять, кто этот новый игрок, и за что же он борется.

Записав все свои размышление в специальный зачарованный дневник, который даже Дамблдору было не по силам взломать, он улёгся в мягкую кровать.


	5. Квиддич

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Разногласия, относительно "талисмана Воронов" и первый урок полётов с небольшим экскурсом в изобретения сирен.

Первая неделя Гарри в школе проходила на удивление хорошо. Уроки были скучноваты, ведь большую часть материала, которому их учат учителя, ему всё детство рассказывала Стейлани. Зато общение с «Воронами» показало, что его шарм действует не только на магических существ и животных, но и на людей, просто в меньшей мере. Большая часть команды привязалась к нему, а вервольф, Алексей Левский или Алекс, как он просил себя называть, будучи магическим существом, теперь вообще души не чаял в Поттере.

Проблема была лишь в Кларе*, если по началу она была на его стороне, защищая «бедного мальчика», то теперь она его недолюбливала, ведь раньше внимание мужской части команды в большистве своём принадлежало ей, как самому хрупкому и нежному члену команды, если так можно сказать о далеко не низкой девушке, со слегка перекаченным телом, полученным благодаря многочисленным тренировкам. Теперь же вся команда считала эталоном обаятельности и грации Гарри, который до сих пор скрывал к какому виду магических существ он принадлежит, но большинство делало свою ставку на неко, ведь результаты круга наследий, в силу их расположений, увидели лишь члены студсовета, да несколько учителей.

И лишь один член команды знал истинную природу Гарри, благодаря сверхчувствительному обонянию вервольфа, но после весьма убидительной просьбы о молчании, сопровождаемой щенячьими глазками, он согласился держать его тайну в секрете.

Единственным настоящим разногласием, возникшем между Гарри и членами команды был вопрос о квиддиче, когда один из учеников школы заявил, что Поттер его не любит, а мальчик просто не стал отрицать этого, что создало большой простор для слухов. Тем же вечером у них состоялся весьма странный разговор:

— Слушай, Гарри, мы решили взять тебя нашим талисманом, думая, что ты всё же подсел к нам, как к квиддичной команде, но теперь по школе стали ходить слухи о том, что ты его ненавидишь. Можешь объясниться? — слово взял Василий.

— Ну, я бы не сказал, что ненавижу квиддич, — сейчас Поттер старательно подбирал слова, чтобы не обидеть своих первых друзей — скорее он мне не интересен. Я понимаю почему вы его так обожаете, сам люблю иногда поохотиться в стае. Но я — хищник, поэтому предпочитаю настоящую охоту, когда ветки хлещут по лицу, пока я мчусь сквозь кусты, когда сердце жертвы отдаётся наббатом в ушах, качая сквозь его тельце последние минуты жизни, когда верх надо мной берут инстинкты, отметая все лишние мысли бесполезные эмоции. Я не ненавижу квиддич, просто я нашёл ему лучшую замену. Я уверен, Алекс прекрасно понимает меня, ведь он такой же хищник, как я. Для вас квиддич — единственная возможность почувствовать тот первобытный азарт, в силу того, что ваши тела уже не приспособленны к охоте в её обычном виде. — с этими словами Гарри покинул пустой класс, в котором проходила та беседа, надеясь, что друзья от него не откажутся после этих слов.

Но, к счастью, после того, как Алекс разъяснил эти слова более подробно, ребята вполне спокойно отнеслись к мальчику, так как сами прекрасно понимали как прекрасен тот азарт, что заполнял их во время каждой игры.

Сегодня же был день, когда истинная сущность Гарри открылась всей школе, в этот же день у них был первый урок полётов, на который прибыли все «Вороны» и многие школьники, имеющие окно во время этого урока. Всё же новость о его становлении «талисманом» одной из двух квиддичных команд школы разлетелась довольно быстро. Причём реакция у всех была разная.

Его однокурсники в большинстве своём разделились на две группы: одну возглавляли Алистер и Мартесс, и они обвиняли Гарри в потоскушестве, хотя сами пока что не до конца понимали значение этого слова, другую же группу возглавляли Вильям и Эмбер, её члены наоборот стали чуть ли не в рот ему заглядывать, даже основали свой собственный фан клуб.

Но, несмотря на столь явные различия, обе группировки сейчас с ожиданием смотрели на Поттера, внимательно осматривающего странную метёлку, которую им выдали для полётов. Он конечно знал, что большинство членов магического сообщества летают на мётлах, но не представлял, что они в прямом смысле этого слова используют столь неудобный предмет быта. И всё же, несмотря на всё свое недоверие, он исправно выполнял все предписания учителя. Хоть ощущения и были совсем не такими чудесными, как при полёте на собственных крыльях, которые он получил благодаря пяти годам сложных ритуалов и одной весьма болезненной татуировке, которая была помесью различных рунных кругов. Их же они и напитывали магией на протяжении пяти лет, благодаря чему теперь подача достаточного количества магии в татуировку материализовывала у него за спиной два чешуйчатых крыла.

Этот способ полёта был изобретён сиренами для путешествия над сушей. Была лишь одна проблема: для материализации крыльев приходилось переходить в полуоборот. Он конечно был не таким ужасающим, как полный оборот, являющий собой боевую форму сирены, но заставлял Гарри чувствовать себя неуютно в окружении людей. Все они начинали тискать его и называть «мимимишечкой», что безумно бесило Поттера, так как большинство забывало о его личности, видя лишь красивую обложку. Чаще всего после того, как кто-то видел его в полуобороте, их отношения рушились, ведь люди начинали считать, что раз он выглядит как ангелок, то и вести себя должен соответственно. Никого не волновал тот факт, что для сирен, к примеру, такая внешность является способом приманить жертву, чтобы после жестоко раскромсать её и съесть. Всё равно все продолжали считать его святой невинностью, хотя данный факт помогал воровать еду в магазинах, когда Дурсли в очередной раз морили его голодом, продавцы даже чаще всего сами отдавали свой товар ему в руки. Это конечно было удобно, но отношение к нему, как к личности полностью исчезало. Это же и было одной из причин, по которой он не желал раскрывать свою сущность перед остальными учениками. Но в данной ситуации выбора у него не было.

После того как учитель убедился, что весь курс прекрасно держится на метле, он немного расслабился, давая ученикам свободу самим осваиваться в воздухе. Но такое занятие вскоре надоело компании выходцев из именитых семей, которые на метле сидели с детства.

Поэтому их предводитель, Алистер Макмиллан, решил развлечься за счёт не столь родовитого родственника, а именно за счёт Эмбера Малфоя. Суть развлечения же состояла в том, чтобы попытаться забрать у Эмбера управление метлой. Сделать это было довольно просто, Алистер сам помнит, как его отец не раз использовал Десцендо**, когда он слишком долго летал, игнорируя просьбы спуститься на землю.

Но главной ошибкой Алистера было то, что он не учёл отдачу от заклинания и свою неопытность в его использовании, в результате чего он сам отправился в неуправляемый полёт, свалившись с метлы от неожиданности, но и в Эмбера отправил не до конца верное заклинание, в результате чего тот, вместо того чтобы более-менее плавно опуститься на землю, отправился в глубокое неуправляемое пике.

Учитель же, не ожидая такого развития событий, успел поймать лишь Макмиллана, как ученика, родители которого устроят большую взбучку школе в случае его травмы. Эмбера же он поймать уже не мог, ведь тогда пришлось бы отправить обратно в свободный полёт первого мальчика. А многочисленные зрители просто не успевали добежать до детей.

Поэтому Гарри сиганул прямиком к земле, попутно перетекая в полу-оборот и молясь о том, чтобы ему не пришлось показывать ещё и способности в беспалочковой магии, ведь тогда у него станет разом на два козыря в рукаве меньше. Но, слава богу, он успел схватить блондинчика в паре метрах над землёй, резко расправляя крылья, которые выдавали его с потрохами, уничтожая любую возможность сохранения тайны. Но оно того стоило, он бы не смог выдержать неделю в школе, порой скорбящих или притворяющихся скорбящими людей. Скорбь и лицемерие были одними из самых отвратительных на вкус эмоций, по его мнению.

Теперь же Гарри глядел двумя изумрудными глазами с животными зрачками на толпу людей, приближающихся к ним. Он уже видел обожание в глазах особо зорких, разглядевших его внешность, и именно поэтому он резко оторвался от земли, направляясь в лес, не желая прямо сейчас видеть как его отношения с половиной школы пойдут насмарку, ведь люди будут желать видеть лишь ангела с ангельским личиком и ангельским характером.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Знаю, что это очень по секссиски, но это нужно для развития сюжета.  
> **Десцендо - заклинание, насильно опускающее различные предметы.


	6. Глава 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кровавое возвращение, вольчье предупреждение и встреча с студсоветом

В школу Гарри вернулся лишь ближе к вечеру, убедившись, что несмотря на полуоборот, в котором он до сих пор находился из-за кипящих в нём эмоций, никто не назовёт его «милым ангелочком». Вся форма пропиталась кровью, в выбившихся из косы волосах торчали обрывки травы, листочки, веточки, перья и клоки меха. Вокруг рта были застывшие разводы крови, намекающие на недавнюю трапезу. Под длинными животными ногтями остались кусочки земли и животной плоти.

Конечно он мог бы с лёгкостью воспользоваться очищающими чарами, чтобы избавиться от всего этого непотребства, но ему требовалось продемонстрировать окружающим свою хищность и опасность. По этой же причине он не стал исчезать из парадных дверей, ни когда на всю школу взвыла так называемая «сигналка», ни когда в коридоре послышался цокот каблуков учитеьницы трансфигурации, ни когда она взвизгнула от ужаса упала в обморок при его весьма «экзотичном» виде.

Вскоре вокруг него уже собралась огромная толпа разномастных школьников, которые ужасались и восхищались его внешним видом и звериным оскалом, ещё не до конца сошедшим с лица. Честно, он и не надеялся на сохранение дружеских отношений с кем-либо из школьников, но мечтал хотя бы обойтись без толпы фанатов, которая у него уже пару раз появлялась во время несвоевременных обращений.

Гарри заозирался в поисках свободного пространства, чтобы добраться до общей гостиной первого курса, но толпа лишь увеличивалась и в этот раз ауру убийства перебивало всеобщее восхищение нечеловеческой внешностью, которое побуждало некоторых особо храбрых потянуть к нему свои загребущие ручки.

— Да не трогайте же вы меня! — наконец взорвался Гарри, — Уберите от меня свои руки! Я не кукла! Но к сожалению этот крик души эффекта не возымел, а на магический всплеск сил после долгой охоты уже не хватало.

Певерелл уже практически начал сходить с ума, всё хуже и хуже сдерживая инстинкты, которые принуждали разорвать толпу добычи, что так легковерно лезет в руки и порядком раздражает своей прилипчивостью.

Но в следующую секунду всё стихает, от тела отлипают все ненужные руки, а окружающее пространство покидают все одновременно привлекающие и отталкивающие запахи, оставляя место лишь лёгкий травяной запах и успокаюващий голос Алексея, мальчика-оборот:

— Хэй, Гарри, успокойся. Не надо всех здесь присутствующих разрывать на куски. Я знаю, что они сами идут в руки, но это не та ситуация. Ты же не хочешь вылететь отсюда? Правда же? Давай мы пойдём наверх. Василий является старостой курса, поэтому у него есть личные комнаты. Мы сядем там, ты подышишь травами, успокоишься, я дам тебе мяса из своих особых запасов. Пойдём, в крайнем случае я могу обратиться и мы устроим бой, чтобы ты высвободил лишнюю энергию. Есть заклятия, которые смогут остановить нас в крайнем случае.Ну что, пошли?

Гарри ещё раз вдохнул, выдохнул, прикрыл глаза, хорошенько отряхнулся, с наслаждением наблюдая за тем, как недавние мучители ожесточённо отряхиваются от кишок и крови, полетевших с него во все стороны.

— Пойдём, Алекс. Я согласен на твоё мясо, но мне нужна чистая одежда, определённо нужна. Моя скоро начнёт вонять тухлятиной. У вас же найдётся что-нибудь моего размера?

— Да, конечно, Гарри. Только, пожалуйста, выйди из полуоборота. Ты в нём выглядишь очень соблазнительно для моего внутреннего волка. Твоя сила особенно привлекательна в нём.

Гарри резко покраснел, закрыл вспыхнувшее алым лицо изящными ручками и вышел из полуоборота, что привело лишь к большим осложнениям, ведь одежда, разорваная бегом сквозь деревья и кусты, сползла с плеча, оголяя ключицы и заставляя Алексея утробно зарычать и, судорожно стягивая с плеч собственную мантию, укрыть Поттера тяжёлой тканью, погребая его в тёплом меху.

***

Комнаты старосты не сильно отличались от общих спален. Всё те же каменные стены, спрятанные за старинными гобеленами. Всё та же крепкая дубовая мебель, выдерживающая практически все магические выбросы учеников. Всё те же шерстяные пледы всех возможных расцветок и меховые ковры. Разве что свободного места, из-за отсутствия лишних кроватей и столов, было больше.

— Гарри, ванна за правой дверью. Ты отмывайся пока, а я попытаюсь отыскать что-нибудь тебе по размеру. В крайнем случае можно будет слегка подправить одежду при помощи парочки швейных заклинаний.

— Да, спасибо вам. Правда спасибо. Ещё пару секунд и я бы растерзал их. Было уже пару подобных прецедентов. Ненавижу это слепое обожание и жажду обладания в их глазах. И не могли бы вы оставить одежду в где-нибудь в ванной. Не хотелось бы чтобы кто-то увидел моё тело ещё более этого.

Эта фраза стала причиной визгливого смеха Клары:

— Ой, насмешил, Гарри. таким соблазнительным телом нужно гордиться, а не стесняться.

Лицо Поттера в миг превратилось в непроницаемую маску.

— Оно красиво в тех местах, где его могут случайно увидеть окружающие.

— Что?.. — непонимающе захлопала ресницами девушка, несмотря на попытки некоторых из членов команды остановить её.

— Правило номер один: "нельзя оставлять следы там, где кто-то посторонний может их увидеть." Всегда есть шанс, что они заявят в соц опеку.

— Всё равно не понимаю…

— А ты значит никогда не встречалась раньше с жестоким обращением, да? Тогда объяснение для Тепличных Принцесс: я не хочу, чтобы вы видели мои шрамы. Я не люблю показывать их.

С этими словами Гарри выхватил из рук застывшего в ступоре Василия полотенце и отправился отмываться от крови. Всё же очищающие заклинания — хорошее дело, но они — лишь временная мера.

Как только за мальчиком закрылись двери, Василий наложил на помещение полог тишины и зашипел:

— Что ты чёрт возьми делаешь, Клара?! Совсем чувство такта отбило?!

Девушка в ответ раздражённо зашипела:

— Пускай привыкает. Он пришёл в Дурмстранг, это не школа для неженек. Особенно если ты с самого начала вызываешь ажиотаж одним своим именем. А после это шоу в зале, чёртовы крылья и кровавое появление. Не я, так кто-нибудь другой. Он силён, и все это видят. Кто-то будет его ненавидеть, пытаться издеваться над ним, кто-то будет его обожать, следовать за ним, а кто-то увидит в нём потенциал и будет им манипулировать. Если он такой нюня, то лучше ему сразу сбежать. Можете считать, что я так забочусь о нём. Или вы собираетесь до самого выпуска его защищать именем лидирующей команды и старосты? А когда вы закончите обучение? Ему же придется ещё пару лет учиться! Лучше избавиться от него сейчас, чем тащить на себе как лишний груз, если в конце это не даст никакого результата, ведь в последние годы его пустит в оборот кто угодно! А нам это может испортить карьеры! Мы все прекрасно понимаем, что иерархия, которая образуется в школе к нашему выпуску сохраниться навсегда! И, чёрт возьми, у нас всех были грандиозные планы на жизнь, для реализации которых нужно занять своими людьми как можно больше мест в студсовете, а не волочиться вокруг завораживающей куколки.

— Слушай, Клара, мы все тебя понимаем. Мы все знаем, что для тебя, как для единственной магглорожденной в нашей команде Дурмстранг — единственный шанс выбиться в верхи в магическом мире. Я, как капитан команды, обещаю тебе, что, если Гарри начнёт тянуть нас на дно, то мы избавимся от него. Он, конечно, очаровательный мальчик. Но для нас всех карьера на первом месте. Так что не заморачивайся. Воспринимай его как очаровательного питомца. Ты его любишь, заботишься о нём, обожаешь потискать его, но ты никогда не бросишься под заклятие, чтобы защитить его. Тут всё также. Мы будем наслаждаться общением с ним, пока оно не начнёт вредить нам. Договорились, Клара? Я не хочу лишаться хорошего охотника из-за милого личика.

— Ладно. Я постараюсь быть сдержаннее. А теперь давай найдём подходящую одежду. Впервые попав в магический мир я научилась этим заклинаниям, чтобы экономить на одежде. Правда мне бы не помешали его размеры. Ну да ладно. Сделаем на глаз, а на Гарри уже подравняем. Давай что-нибудь поизящнее, боюсь под весом твоей ежедневной одежды мальчик просто сломается. — практически вся команда разразилась смехом. Молчал только Алексей.

— Ребят, я знаю, что у вас ещё не пробудились наследия и вы не ощущаете Гарри так, как ощущаю его я, но я не шутил, когда говорил про бой. И заклинания, которые я упомянул, были не для того чтобы он ощущал себя в безопасности, а для того, чтобы он не боялся в пылу азарта убить меня. Вы его видете лишь миленьким мальчиком, который перепачкался в крови, максимум, кроликов. Но у меня хорошее обоняние, и самым невинным животным, из убитых им сегодня, являлся русал из озера в глубине леса. А мы все, благодаря шилу в жопе некоторых, — укоризненный взгляд в сторону Виктора, — встречались с некоторыми представителями этого вида и помним насколько они опасны. Я уже не говорю о том, что мой внутренний волк хвост поджал тогда в зале, когда он выпустил свою магию. Я бы не советовал вам так наплевательски относится к нему. Сирены — народ гордый, за пренебрежение собой они буду мстить. Мстить долго и изощерённо. Лучше сразу показать своё отношение, нежели обманывать. Потому что если он разозлиться на кого-то из вас, я отойду в сторону и не буду мешать ему вершить месть. — комната погрузилась в напряжённое молчание, каждый обдумывал услышанное, — О, Клара, ты закончила с одеждой? Давай я отнесу её Гарри, а вы пока думайте, думайте. Если он начнёт вам мстить, то ни о какой карьере можете уже не мечтать. Кроме того, что он — магически опасное существо, у него огромное политическое влияние, как у Гарри Поттера.

После этих слов оборотень аккуратно постучался в дверь ванной, прося разрешения войти.

***

Следующие пара часов прошли спокойно. Команда сидела тихо, думала. А в это время Алексей старательно следил за тем, чтобы Гарри окончательно расслабился. Чай и хорошее мясо тому благоприятно способствовали. И всё было хорошо ровно до того момента, когда с лёгким стуком в комнату вошёл Льюис Гамп.

— Гарри Поттер, вам надлежит явиться в комнату студсовета. Будет слушание по поводу неконтролируемых оборотов. Василий, тебя я так же прошу пройти с нами. Требуется присутствие всего студсовета. Можешь быть защитником Поттера, раз вы так сдружились.

Димитров уже собирался сказать, что конечно же поможет своему другу, но Гарри его опередил:

— Мне не нужна чья-либо защита. Такая забота конечно лестна, но защитить себя самостоятельно я сумею. Не стоит меня недооценивать, это вредно для здоровья. Ну что, Льюис, я же правильно помню твоё имя? Я готов, веди меня.

***

Комната студсовета не сильно отличалась от классов, в которых они изучали теорию, сильно ли отличались кабинеты для практики он не знал. Первокурсников допустят до них лишь в конце месяца. Но речь не об этом.

Когда Гарри вошёл в аудиторию вслед за Льюисом и Василием на него уставились две дюжины пар заинтересованных глаз, отсутствовал лишь президент. Слово взял Андреа Малкрет, первый магглорожденный зампрезидента в Дурмстранге, многие влиятельные рода уже предлагали ему своё покровительство. Он зачитал повестку дня:

— Рассматривается вопрос о раннем входе в наследие и неконтролируемых оборотах Гарольда Джеймса Поттера. Для начала я обязан задать ряд вопросов Гарольду. Первое, вы осознаёте что означает вход в наследие?

— Да, осознаю.

— Вам известны возможные осложнения из-за раннего входа в наследие?

— Да, я знаю их и они не должны меня затронуть из-за некоторых особенностей принятия и строения организма.

— Вас кто-либо обучал контролю наследия?

— Да, я прошёл полное обучение ещё до входа в наследия, а после у меня были два с половиной месяца с учителем до её ухода.

— Каким уровнем понимания особенностей наследия обладал ваш учитель?

— К моменту нашего знакомства она уже больше восьмидесяти лет жила в облике сирены.

— Очевидцы утверждают, что спасая своего сокурсника вы применили неизвестное заклинание, создавшее за вашей спиной неизвестные объекты распознаные, как крылья. Что это за заклинание?

— Тайна стаи.

— Как часто у вас происходят подобные срывы, ведущие к неконтролируемой агрессии?

— Это был не срыв, а способ расслабиться. Я люблю поохотиться.

— Как вы можете доказать совету, что ваша природа не может навредить ученикам, когда кровь магического существа войдёт в конфликт с человеческой кровью?

— У меня есть справка Гринготтса. Они досконально проверили моё состояние. Вот выписка о моёй полной самостоятельности и осведомлённости о моём наследии и мире магических существ.

— Мы просим выдать нам информацию о вашем виде, чтобы мы смогли в случае экстренной ситуации смогли взять позаботиться о вас...

— И взять под контроль. Ребят, я не идиот, хоть и выгляжу как наивный ребёнок. Я прекрасно знаю, что вы не имеете права просить меня о таком. Это то же самое, что попросить выдать тайну рода. Я изучал устав школы. Вы не наделены подобной властью. Ею наделён лишь директор. Точнее был бы наделён, если бы моя тайна подвергала опасности других учеников. Но данная бумага, — на стол перед Малкертом опустился лист пергамента, — утверждает, что с точки зрения магических существ я полностью образован и автономен. Уж простите, но так просто меня не подловить. Я прекрасно осознаю насколько заманчивой марионеткой являюсь. И большая магическая сила, и древние рода в наследство, и власть над умами простых обывателей, как минимум англичан. Но я не идиот. Я вполне намеренно сбежал из лап Дамблдора, а он уж поопытнее вас будет. Так что возвращаетесь, когда у вас будут более весомые аргументы. Вы даже как-то разочаровываете своей неумелостью в этом вопросе. Вам, наверное, стоит какой-нибудь тренинг провести. Для повышения командного духа и мастерства в вопросе манипуляций. Ну или просто стоит перестать недооценивать других.


End file.
